The description provided in the background section, including without limitation, any problems, features, solutions or information, should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
In order to minimize the implementation cost of a phased array antenna or reflector feed assembly, the number of radiating elements is desired to be small. For a desired array gain, the number of radiating elements can be reduced by using elements with a high aperture efficiency. However, conventional high aperture efficiency radiating elements often have a bandwidth that is limited to only few percent (typically 5%).